Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a touch display apparatus, and in particular it relates to the surface of a trace in a touch display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A conventional touch-sensing device usually includes sensing electrodes and traces on a touch-sensing substrate, and the traces are electrically connected to the sensing electrodes. The traces can be electrically connected to a bonding pad set, and the bonding pad set can be further electrically connected to an external circuit such as a flexible circuit board. The current or signals can be delivered from the external circuit to the sensing electrodes through the bonding pad set and the traces, thereby driving the touch-sensing device.
However, the conventional traces and protection layer formed thereon (and the touch-sensing substrate underlying the traces) have insufficient adhesion, thereby causing delamination or peeling problems. When the touch-sensing device is integrated with a display device to complete a touch display apparatus, the flat surface of the traces easily reflecting light to give the touch display apparatus has an uneven brightness. Accordingly, a novel standard for the traces for solving above problems is called for.